


The Love You Make

by mols



Series: a band of lovers [2]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega/Omega, Omegaverse, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-07 23:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15230823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/pseuds/mols
Summary: Lew finds comfort, Lip does too.





	The Love You Make

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kunstvogel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunstvogel/gifts).



Lew likes Omegas and only Omegas. He’s an Omega himself, though.

He’s sure is not right for him to desire whom he desires, but he’s learnt he can’t do much about it - he’d mostly make bravado that he doesn’t give a fuck about what other people think or what he had learnt about right and wrong, but he feels his inner turmoil surface whenever he can’t help but acknowledge his attraction.

Back in Belgian and its freezing winter, when Lip was sick and Lew had nothing else to do, they started a closer friendship while everybody else was too busy for them. Something made out of need and availability.

When they were out of Haguenau, and Lip was healthy again, they found themselves again, but now in each others’ arms. Sometimes, Dick couldn’t understand, couldn’t really help Lew, but Lip could and he did in the ways Dick would never be able to - Dick was an Alpha after all.

Lew finds comfort and warmth with Lip, between his arms, between Lip’s legs, sucking at his sweet pussy as Lip runs his fingers between Lew’s dark locks. Lew doesn’t think about anything these times and it almost feels like inner peace.


End file.
